


A Night Kiss

by Fibi94



Series: A series of Hacy kisses [15]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Set some time in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: A series of Hacy kisses [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529753
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	A Night Kiss

Macy falls back on the bed with a groan, she looks to her right and sees her husband lying on the bed, he is awake, or at least she could tell his eyes were open, but he was looking at the ceiling, and she was using the looking very, very liberally.

“I know I asked for another kid and you very kindly agreed but if I do that again, do feel free to castrate me.” he says. Macy chuckles, and turns to face him, “I will keep that in mind.” she says, “next time”

Harry turns slowly to face her, his face slowly showing his shock, “Do you mean?” he stops, looking from her face to her still flat stomach, “Are you?” Macy takes pity in him and leans forward, cupping his face and pulling him into a kiss, “Yup”


End file.
